


With a 'K'

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Kid Fic, Origin Story, my british ass wanted kobra to also be british so he is, this is about a year or two after the previous oneshot in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: Little kids definitely don't belong under the 'basic supplies' category, but hey, shit happens.





	With a 'K'

Basic supplies.

He'd asked Jet to come back with basic supplies. 

Emphasising that a little kid did _not_ come under the 'basic supplies' category wasn't something that would've crossed Poison's mind, like, ever.

But now, Jet was standing in the doorway of the shack with a child roughly half his height cowering behind, and Poison was kind of lost for words.

"Jet..."

"Yeah?"

For a minute or two, no one uttered a syllable more.

The little dude kept close to Jet, who he'd already been formally introduced to, and watched Poison through eyes so worn and bloodshot they looked out of place on such a young face.

"Jet... erm... why?" Poison finally managed.

Jet knelt down to the little boy's height,  
"He was hidin' in one of Tommy's shelves," he clarified, ruffling the kid's scruffy chestnut hair, "Couldn't just leave him like that," 

He turned to the child, who was still rooted to the spot, mouth seemingly sealed with glue,

"Red Hair here is Poison. He's real shiny when you get to know him,"

Poison scoffed,  
"Am I though?"

"Shut it, Poison. Yeah, excuse him, I promise he ain't always a little shit," Jet looked up at Poison with a 'don't scare the damn kid away' sort of expression.

Poison rolled his eyes, but gave the kid a stoic "Hey."

"Hi," The little boy chewed his stubby thumbnail thoughtfully for a couple seconds before he stepped forward.

"I um... I like your sunglasses," Though he spoke very quietly, the little boy's London accent was clear.

Poison untangled his shades from his hair, and knelt down like Jet had, offering them to the boy.

He took them gratefully, looked at them for a moment, and then put them on, smiling.

"Think they suit you better," Poison remarked, standing up again and resting a hand on his jutted hip.

The boy smiled,  
"Thank you."

"What's your name, by the way?"

The boy was silent for a moment, thinking, before he smoothed an area of sand flat in front of him, and carved into it with his small fingertip:

"K O B R A"

"I like this, I think," he said, looking to the teenagers as if for validation.

Poison gave him an encouraging smile,  
"Kobra with a 'K'. I like that, too - The Kobra Kid."

Kobra nodded eagerly.

"Oh, and just a thing: you don't gotta say 'thank you' out here. Or anything like that. I left that shit in the city a hella long time ago,"

"Ok," Kobra nodded again as he took the information on board.

"Hey Kobra," Jet said, "How about I show you some of the fun shit around here?"

"Yeah!"

Poison silently wondered what "fun shit" he was talking about, but kept his mouth shut; the enthusiasm on Kobra's face was too precious, and he didn't have the heart to kill it.

As Jet and the new kid began to walk away from the shack, Jet placed a hand on Poison's shoulder,

"Nice one, dude," He whispered.


End file.
